Magnetic carriers are widely used in in-vitro diagnostics for target up-concentration and target extraction. Targets can be cells, cell fractions, proteins, nucleic acids, etc. The targets bind to magnetic particles, and subsequently these are separated from the fluid in which the targets were suspended. Thereafter further steps can take place, e.g. storage, biochemical processing, or detection.
For a review on microfluidic systems reference is made to “N. Pamme, magnetism and microfluidics, Lab Chip, 2006, 6, 24-38”. Current systems generally rely on a multiplicity of distinct processes to manipulate fluids and magnetic beads with micro pumps and micro valves, e.g. for wash steps of the magnetic particles and for buffer replacements. Each step hereby introduces a potential for error into the overall process. These processes also draw from a large number of distinct disciplines, including chemistry, molecular biology, medicine and others. It would therefore be desirable to integrate the various processes used in diagnosis, in a single system, at a minimum cost, high reliability, and with a maximum ease of operation.